


Midnight Rendezvous

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Midnight Rendezvous by RSS

  
  
  


_Midnight Rendezvous_

By RSS 

* * *

Nick is finishing some paperwork in his office. Amanda is gone, attending the Moscow circus; it is in town and one of the performers, an old friend for a mortal, sent Amanda a ticket. She offered to buy Nick a ticket but he felt he had to catch up on his paperwork. He senses another Immortal’s presence. _That must be Amanda back from the circus._

* * *

Nick walks into The Sanctuary and spots the other Immortal: a woman who has a height and figure similar to Amanda’s. She has long back hair and is wearing a short, bare back, melon and tangerine dress with red stiletto heel sandals. She turns to Nick and looks at him, expressionless for a moment. Her face slowly morphs into a broad smile and saunters over to Nick. 

“I’m Stacia.” 

“Nick Wolfe.” 

“Care to dance?” 

“I was just -- why not?” Stacia leads Nick onto the dance floor. “Stacia, do you have a last name?” 

“Barcat.” 

“Barcat?” 

“Yes, Stacia Barcat. Born 1782, first death 1810.” 

“Nick Wolfe, first death 1999.” 

“New blood, how nice.” 

“I was just getting off work. My office is downstairs.” 

“Where do you live?” 

“Upstairs.” 

“That’s convenient.” 

“Yeah, the owner of the security agency worked out a deal with the club’s owner.” 

“So you’re a rent a cop?” 

Nick feels the rush of another Immortal. “That’s probably the club’s owner.” 

“Your teacher?” 

“Good guess.” Nick spots Amanda. She has on a long fuchsia dress with a slit down the side. She’s smiling, but it turns into a scowl when she gets a good look at Stacia. 

“Stacia Barcat.” 

“Amanda, is it?” 

“I’m Amanda and we have business.” 

“Haven’t you gotten a life yet?” 

“Someone no longer has theirs, so tonight yours ends.” 

Stacia turns around. “Do I look like I have a sword?” 

“Where you shoved it is not my problem.” 

“Well, it’s not going to happen tonight. Midnight tomorrow. You name the place.” 

“The abandoned rail yard.” 

“You’re no good at picking the place either. I’ll be there, be prompt I don’t like being kept waiting.” 

“This is one time you won’t get stood up.” 

Stacia turns and walks out of The Sanctuary. 

“Amanda what’s that all about?” 

Amanda signals one of her staff. She whispers in his ear then walks towards the wine cellar. When she reaches the cellar door the man rushes up and hands her two glasses and a corkscrew. He opens the door for Amanda and she nods her thanks. He gives Nick a knowing smile as Nick follows her into the wine cellar down the steps. 

“Amanda, what is this all about?” 

Amanda turns and hands Nick the glasses. “Join me in a drink.” 

“She doesn’t want to fight you. What’s going on?” 

Amanda walks over to a wine rack and takes out a bottle. She turns up her nose. “New York, 1976. How did this get here?” She turns the corkscrew into the cork. “Gauche, pretentious --” She pulls the cork from the bottle and sniffs the air from the bottle. “The bicentennial year, Operation Sail, red, white, and blue everywhere, leisure suits, and disco music.” 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1976**

I was in a disco, wearing a beige pantsuit and had curly blond hair at the time. Disco music is playing and most of the people on the dance floor are women doing “the walk”. A few couples are dancing together. 

I was with Thomas McCall; he was tall, dark, and handsome. It was his opinion that music peaked in the gay 90s and has been going downhill ever since. The music in the disco confirmed his beliefs. 

The music changed to a slow dance and the disc jockey announced, “We’re going to slow it down a bit now.” 

Thomas turned to me. “Why don’t we go back to my place?” 

“There’s plenty of time for that later. The night is still young; let’s dance.” 

Thomas smiled and led me to the dance floor. Most of the men were just shuffling and hanging onto their partners, but we _danced._ The music gradually picked up volume and tempo. 

* * *

We felt the rush of another Immortal as the disc jockey announced, “We’re going to slow it down a bit now.” That’s when I saw Stacia Barcat. She had on a black sleeveless pants suit. 

“Thomas McCall, is it?” 

“It is. This is Amanda.” 

“You have quite a reputation, McCall.” 

“You have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know more about me when I don’t even know your name.” 

“I’m Stacia Barcat, and I want your reputation and your head.” 

“Well I have no intention of fighting you.” 

“You can fight me or not. Be at the Fulton Fish Market tomorrow at midnight. Remember the rules so leave your mother at home.” Then she turned and walked out of the disco. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick and Amanda are in the gym; he watches as she practices with her sword. “Stacia killed your boyfriend so you’re going to kill her. Is that it?” 

“That’s it. You would do the same.” 

“If you left with Thomas when he asked he might still be alive. Does that have anything to do with this?” 

“Don’t try to psychoanalyze me. She was hunting for him. If it wasn’t that night it would have been another night or two.” 

“Amanda, was Thomas good with a sword?” 

“He was good.” 

“Better than you?” 

“No.” 

Nick stands stone-faced and looks directly into Amanda’s eyes. Amanda puts her head down. “No, he was better than me. Much better. I thought he would be one of the last Immortals, maybe even the one to get The Prize.” 

“Stacia is obviously better and you’re still going to face her?” 

“Thomas was from an age of Chivalry. That gave him the other ‘C’ word, chauvinism. He no doubt underestimated her because she was a woman. I won’t make that mistake.” 

“That sounds like wishful thinking.” 

“It’s a fact.” 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1976**

Amanda has on a nightgown as Thomas puts on his raincoat. Amanda shakes her head. “I think I’m being insulted.” 

“You shouldn’t be. You know The Game has priority.” 

“Be careful.” 

“Don’t worry Amanda, I’ve just got to teach that girl a lesson.” 

“Thomas, she knows you so she must know your reputation, still she challenges you.” 

“She may know mine but she obviously doesn’t know her skills or lack thereof.” 

“What makes you so sure?” 

“No offense Amanda, but she’s a woman. If she had my skills I would have heard about her.” 

“Thomas, don’t teach her a lesson. Take her head.” 

“Amanda!” 

“Equal rights.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. God, I hate this century.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick is alone in his office looking at the clock on the wall. Unless Amanda changes her mind she will face Stacia in eight hours. He is trying to think of something else he can say to Amanda. Part of him wonders if he should try again to talk her out of it. He understands Amanda’s desire for vengeance, but something tells Nick there’s more to the story. Maybe it doesn’t matter. Stacia killed someone Amanda loved and Amanda can’t just let her get away with it. 

The phone rings and when he answers, Nick gives his standard greeting. He hears a nasal voice, “Nick, can you talk?” 

“Yeah, I can talk.” 

“Are you alone?” 

“Yeah, I’m alone.” 

Stacia answers in a clear voice. “It’s Stacia. I want to talk to you. How soon can you come to Cimetiere de Montmartre? It’s holy ground.” 

“An hour, maybe an hour and a half.” 

“Don’t tell Amanda or anyone else and come alone.” Stacia hangs up. 

_Good trick, didn’t give me a chance to say ‘no’._ Nick grabs his coat and checks his rapier. It smells like a trap but Nick feels compelled to go, alone. 

* * *

Nick walks among the cemetery’s mausoleums and tombstones, eventually sensing another Immortal. Moments later he sees Stacia step out from behind a mausoleum. She holds up a samurai sword and draws it from its scabbard. Nick quickly draws his rapier. 

“What about the rule about holy ground?” 

“I didn’t come to fight.” Stacia throws her scabbard on the ground, keeping a respectful distance from Nick as she makes some moves with her sword as if she were fighting an invisible enemy. 

“Are you trying to impress me of flatter yourself?” 

“Neither. You can put your sword away.” 

Stacia picks up the scabbard and sheathes her sword. “Does the name Thomas McCall mean anything to you?” 

“You killed him so now Amanda is going to kill you.” 

“Such confidence. This was his sword; I doubt he expected to die that night.” 

“Is there a point to this?” 

“We’ve got a couple of options. I could fight Amanda and one of us would die. Thomas McCall was a better fighter than Amanda. We could step off holy ground and you could fight me. You’ll either kill me or I’ll give Amanda another reason to want to kill me. Do you find any of these options attractive?” 

“No.” 

“I’m glad to hear that. If we do fight you could tell Amanda you killed me, but only if you won. If we don’t fight, you can tell Amanda you killed me and to Amanda it won’t make any difference. What do you say?” Stacia presents McCall’s sword to Nick. 

“Why the offer?” 

“Does it matter?” 

Nick stands silently for a moment. Stacia gives a broad smile. “Is it your curiosity or your sense of justice that’s causing you to hesitate?” 

“Both.” 

Stacia chuckles. “Let me tell you the story.” 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1976**

Thomas McCall had a reputation as one of the best; he was also a good sword fighter. It was the time of equal rights and after two hundred years I no longer had to put on a demure act. A woman could be bold and aggressive. I knew what I wanted and I did my research. I found him in a disco. There was just one obstacle in my way, Amanda. I needed to pry Thomas away from Amanda. 

“Thomas McCall, is it?” 

“It is. This is Amanda.” 

“You have quite a reputation, McCall.” 

“You have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know more about me when I don’t even know your name.” 

“I’m Stacia Barcat, and I want your reputation and your head.” 

“Well I have no intention of fighting you.” 

“You can fight me or not. Be at the Fulton Fish Market tomorrow at midnight. Remember the rules so leave your mother at home.” 

Then I turned and walked out of the disco. I was banking on his reputation: he didn’t want to fight me but Thomas McCall would never turn down a challenge. The trick with men is not to give them a chance to say no. 

* * *

I arrived fashionably late. Challenging a man was an excellent way to get his undivided attention. I had my line ready, “We could try to chop each others heads off or we could do something even more exciting.” I felt insulted when I didn’t sense him. I’m worth waiting for and I don’t like to be kept waiting. I got out of my car and walked around a bit - that’s when I found both pieces of him. Whoever did it hadn’t taken his sword. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“So I took his sword and credit for killing him. Amanda, as I suspected, started circulating the myth. Nick, the only thing I’m guilty of is trying to steal a man from another woman. I would have to look far and wide to find a female Immortal who isn’t guilty of the same offense. I know I’d have to look further than Amanda.” 

“Why don’t you just tell Amanda the truth?” 

“I doubt she would believe me. If I don’t show up, well, she probably picked up some tools of the detective trade from you.” 

“So you want me to go back to The Sanctuary and show Amanda your - McCall’s - sword and pretend I saved her the trouble?” 

“Yes, Stacia Barcat dies this afternoon. I got a new name from this cemetery.” Stacia takes a few steps away then turns towards Nick. “One thing though: Stacia Barcat would like to go out with dignity. I don’t mind crying out in pain or a blood curdling scream, but none of that insufferable whimpering.” Stacia turns then saunters away. 

* * *

Nick knocks on the door of Amanda’s suite. When she opens the door Nick hands her McCall’s sword as he walks inside the suite. 

“What’s this? This was Thomas’s sword?” 

“That’s what Stacia said right before she came after me. She called me up this afternoon saying she just wanted to talk. I walked into a trap and she almost had me. That trick you taught me last month saved me.” 

“Stacia?” 

“She’s dead. She told me to tell you she’ll see you in hell.” 

“A bitch ’til the end huh?” 

Nick gives a remorseful nod. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Joe Dawson picks up a phone in the rear of his Jazz bar. “Yeah… Hello Amanda… You know I’m not supposed to interfere… Yeah, he whacked her. For a minute there his Watcher didn’t think he would but he did… Well he was born long after the age of chivalry… Take care of yourself.” Joe hangs up then turns to Nick Wolfe. “You know Nick, I think Amanda’s rubbing off on you.” 

“From that performance I’ll say Amanda definitely rubbed off on you.” 

Joe makes his way into the bar, Nick following. Inside, Joe gestures for Nick to sit at the corner stool while he gets a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. “On the house.” He pours two drinks then picks up a glass. “To righteous deception? To the girls.” 

“Here’s hoping they never see each other again.” 

They empty their glasses. 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
